


A Thousand Papercuts

by naughty_sock



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced to enjoy it, Mind reader takes advantage of shameful kinks, Monster Transformation, Rapist Aroused By Victim Fighting Back, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: When the Son abducted Ahsoka, he'd planned to use her against Anakin so he could escape from Mortis. But a look inside her mind gives him a very different idea.





	A Thousand Papercuts

Ahsoka squinted into the shadows of her prison cell. Something was moving inside them. The shape was too stocky to belong to the Son, but in a place like this, she doubted that whoever was watching her would turn out to be a friend.

"You can't keep me here forever," she said as a stooped, gray-skinned creature slunk into the light. All long limbs and sagging belly, it gave her a pensive look.

Ahsoka strained against the shackles that bound her wrists until they cut into her skin. "I don't care what you do to me. I will never help your master."

There was no give. Whatever material they were made of, they not only resisted her physical strength but also cut her off from the Force. Not surprising, considering who her jailor was.

She gritted her teeth. It didn't feel right – being cut off from the Force like this. For the moment, she was too angry to be afraid, but the void she encountered whenever she reached for the Force made her feel bereft – as if she'd lost one of her senses.

In an effort to distract herself, she glared daggers at the creature in front of her.

_One problem at a time._

She needed to know what the Son had planned for her. No doubt, Master Anakin was already looking for her.

"I am as much a prisoner as you are," the creature replied as he sidled closer. He had a sing-song quality to his voice that set her teeth on edge. "But unlike you, I've been here long enough to know that there is no escape from Mortis."

Hunched over, his long limbs appeared to drag across the ground. In spite of the way his shoulders hunched around his long-tipped ears, Ahsoka couldn't shake the impression that there was something off about him. His gaze was cunning an intelligent, though it was impossible to tell whether his time here had warped his mind, or if she was reading too much into his mannerism now that she could no longer rely on the Force to augment her perception. It was disconcerting to realize how much she had relied on that added insight before.

Though considering that she was currently shackled hand and foot to the wall, she couldn't pass up the chance to gain an ally.

"Perhaps you haven't been able to escape on your own," she said, gentling her voice. "But if you can get me out of these restraints, you will have a Jedi fighting by your side. We could help each other."

The creature tilted his head from side to side, his gaze jumping from her wrists to the lightsabers that hung from her belt.

The fact that the Son hadn't bothered to take them away from her was galling.

 _"_ _His mistake,"_ she thought fiercely.

"You are very young," the creature said doubtfully. "Barely more than a child. What could you possibly do to stop him?"

"He caught me by surprise," Ahsoka replied. "I won't make that mistake a second time. I can fight him."

The creature chuckled.

A flush rising to her cheeks, Ahsoka clenched her fists.

Inhaling deeply, she tried to center herself. Anger and embarrassment were not the way of the Jedi. She was better than this. She needed to trust in her teachings. She would find her way out of this cell and get back to Masters Anakin and Obi-Wan. Together, the three of them were more than a match for the Son… or the 'Fanged God' as he'd told her to call him.

A shiver ran up her spine when she recalled the softly whispered words after he'd transformed into a giant, bat-like creature.

She quickly suppressed her reaction and shoved the memory away. She'd always been aware that a part of her was drawn to the dark. There was a place inside her that was full of shadows winding around her thoughts like smoke drifting up from the burnt down wick of a candle.

Remembering the Son's transformed, hulking body hovering above her – leathery wings flapping with eerie grace, the power of his talons around her upper arms – Ahsoka feared that a spark had been set to that candle again. There was something restless coiled beneath the surface of her thoughts that threatened to rear up and pounce… at what, she could not say, but it filled her with an uneasy sense of foreboding.

She opened her eyes when she heard a scraping sound next to her head.

While she had been trying to find inner balance, the creature had climbed the wall and was now hovering above her. The red light permeating the cell cast an eerie sheen on his gray skin, and Ahsoka tensed under the calculating gaze of his jet-black eyes. Clawed fingers hovered above the shackle that locked her wrist to the wall, but he made no move to free her.

She had the strangest sensation that he could look straight into her soul.

"Interesting," the creature mused and something had changed in his voice. A softer, smoother cadence supported his words – a cadence which sounded oddly familiar.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. Her stomach did an unpleasant little flip as the creature leaned closer. His eyes seemed bottomless.

Ahsoka was spellbound. It took her far too long to realize from where the light pressure behind her eyes originated and what it meant.

When she finally sorted it out, she reeled back in shock. "You!" she gasped.

The creature withdrew with a shrug. "I'm surprised I was able to fool you this long, young one."

"Let me go."

"No."

The Son scuttled back down the wall and sat on his haunches in front of her. "I had planned to use you as bait for the Chosen One, but now I think my time would be better spent showing you that you don't have to deny yourself. The Force is strong within you. If you joined me, you could have everything you desired."

"I'm perfectly happy with my life. Thank you for the offer," Ahsoka spat. A tendril of fear wound around her heart.

His tone was mocking. "If only you actually believed that."

Hunger flooded his eyes when he shifted closer. "There are things that you want... things that you long for, but don't dare to speak out loud."

His hands brushed against her thighs. His touch was so light that she could barely feel his claws through the fabric of her pants, but the sensation was enough to make her break out in gooseflesh.

His voice dropped into a lower register. "So many dark desires," he crooned.

 _"His voice shouldn't be so gentle,"_ Ahsoka thought absurdly. _"How can it sound like a warm embrace, when his words are sharp as a blade?"_

She squirmed away from him. "You don't know what you're talking about. You know _nothing_ about me."

"Don't I?"

She bristled. "I don't care what you think you saw inside my head. You're wrong."

"That's it, child. Embrace your anger. There is so much you could do if you just stopped fighting it."

Clenching her teeth, Ahsoka wrestled with herself. She couldn't let him taunt her like this. If she succumbed to her anger, he would win. She could feel his presence seep into her mind again – now that she was familiar with it, it was much easier to be aware of him. Closing her eyes, she tried to shut him out.

"Stop fighting me," he growled, all softness gone from his voice.

Ahsoka gasped as he tore her pants asunder. The sting of his claws was shallow, but the momentary pain was sharp enough to break her concentration.

In an instant, he took advantage of her weakness. His essence flooded her mind like a rolling dark tidal wave which swallowed everything it touched.

Ahsoka's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Every thought and memory, every secret, every dark and filthy fantasy – everything that made her _her_ _–_ was picked up, examined, and thrown carelessly back into place like worthless trinkets found on a dusty shelf.

When it was over, Ahsoka felt as if someone had scrubbed the inside of her mind with a wire brush. She blinked back tears.

Before her, the Son kneeled, his body still twisted into the creature's form. His expression was calm – as placid as the surface of an ocean on a windless day.

"So much depravity. I never would have suspect one as young as you to harbor such longings."

Ahsoka didn't know what to do, which was in itself the scariest thing that had ever happened to her.

Worse than any plans the Fanged God might have for her, she feared that he would tell Master Anakin or Master Obi-Wan what he had seen inside her mind. If he did, how would she ever be able to face them again? Shame made her heart leap into her throat.

"They're just fantasies. I know they're wrong, but they're only in my head. They don't do any harm. They're private. They're not for anyone to know." Her voice hitched. "Please don't tell anyone."

She realized that pleading with him was a mistake the second the words left her mouth, but now it was too late to snatch them back.

His expression turned eager – victorious. "They would shun you." He laughed. "Cast you out of the Jedi Order, and for what? A few harmless, devious, sexual fantasies?" Sobering, his voice gentled again, which only made it worse. It seeped into Ahsoka's skin like the warmth of firelight on a cold day. Heat pooled low in her stomach, and to her horror, she could tell that she was getting wet just from listening to him.

"I can make those fantasies come true, child. I can show you how it feels to _truly_ experience them. And perhaps, in time, you will see the hypocrisy of the light for what it really is… a way to hold you back."

His claws skittered across her bare thighs, and Ahsoka shuddered.

"No," she said desperately as he drew closer. "I don't want that." His breath brushed over her exposed mound. "I don't want any of it."

His voice was velvet soft when he replied. "I don't believe you."

Even though she'd been half-prepared for it, she still startled badly when his long, broad tongue swiped through her folds.

"Stop it." This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. " _Please._ "

She rose onto her toes to escape the warm, wet slide of his tongue, but the creature merely scuttled closer, his long-fingered hands wrapping around her thighs. The Son's rumbling laugh washed over her, _into her_ , the vibration of it settling at the base of her spine.

She squirmed, but the shackles around her ankles and wrists gave her too little room to move. The Son parted her folds with his tongue, lapped at her opening, his hungry, eager sounds ringing in her ears, penetrating those dark, forbidden places in her mind and filling them up.

Ahsoka's limbs grow heavy, her stomach tight, and her cunt was gushing wetness onto his tongue.

"No," she sobbed. "Stop. Please. Just stop."

In response, the Fanged God growled and buried his face deeper between her legs. The edges of his teeth pressed against the tenderness of her folds, and in spite of her internal struggle, a shiver of desire rushed through her. "Stop it," she repeated, uncaring that she was pleading, now.

The Son drew back, but not before his tongue had flicked against her aching nub one last time. His mouth was wet from her arousal, and an overwhelming sense of shame engulfed her.

"Why? How many nights have you lain awake fantasizing about this – about being held down and taken? About letting people use your body for their pleasure, fucking every hole, the bigger and stranger their species... their _appendages_ the better? Don't deny that you found pleasure in thoughts of them taking you against your will, even though you could have overpowered them with both your body and your strength in the Force."

"But I can't overpower you."

He smiled. His amusement looked grotesque on his pointy face.

"Not yet," he said with deceptive gentleness. His clawed thumbs held her folds apart, exposing her throbbing clit to the cool air. The sensation was almost painful in contrast to the warmth of his mouth. He leaned back in, and Ahsoka bit back a moan when his thin, gray lips closed around her. "But you could learn," he continued, his voice clear as a bell inside her head.

"One day, not after the first time, but maybe after the tenth or fiftieth time I've had you, you will hate me enough to find the strength to defeat me."

 _“The strength of hatred_ ,” Ahsoka thought bitterly as her body responded and tension built in her abdomen. Her thighs were quivering. “ _The strength of the dark side.”_

"You don't actually believe that," she whispered, defeated, knowing that her body would betray her. Her breath caught as the Son nuzzled her clit with his nose while he pushed his thick tongue inside of her. She could feel the penetration inside both her body and her mind, an ever-building pressure that had to break before it broke her.

"No," he admitted, his mind wrapping itself around her as she came, starlight exploding behind her tightly closed eyelids. "But _you_ will soon enough."

He lapped at the moisture dripping from her hole. "Hope is a cruel mistress, child."

When Ahsoka opened her eyes, he rose before her in his human form, naked as the creature had been, the angry red paint on his face following patterns down his muscled torso to his flushed and straining cock.

His eyes regarded her dispassionately as he stepped close and pressed his erection against her stomach.

"You will understand that soon enough, child," he whispered as bend to kiss her.

Ahsoka felt as if she was drowning. In a moment of desperation, she opened her mouth, and when his tongue brushed past her lips, sank her teeth into the fleshy muscle.

He recoiled with a roar. Blood stained his lips, and she could taste the coppery note of it in her own mouth.

He backhanded her.

Her head whipped around, the sting of his slap setting her cheek on fire. She didn't even realize that she was falling until she hit the ground. Dust and sand were thrown up by the impact, and she coughed when she inhaled it.

Instinctively, she reached for her lightsabers, but he tore them from her grasp, and they flew across the room, landing securely in his palm.

His smile was vicious when he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Go on. Fight me, if you like. I will only enjoy it more."

Ahsoka rolled onto her feet as he stalked over to her, muscles bunching in his legs. His cock was bobbing against his stomach – flushed purple beneath his gray skin – and Ahsoka tried not to let the sight, and the nightmare promise it contained, distract her.

Free of her shackles, she dove into the Force, submerged herself within it, and called on every ounce of strength she possessed before she flung it towards him.

She couldn't say whether he or she was more surprised when he was flung backward. Limbs flailing, he crashed against the opposite wall. A shout of both triumph and relief on her lips, Ahsoka called her lightsabers to her. Their weight felt reassuring in her hands. Igniting them, she launched herself at her jailor.

Her feet never returned to the ground. They dangled half a foot above the floor, where the Fanged God held her by her throat, his presence in the Force swirling around her like a maelstrom.

Ahsoka tried to move her arms, but couldn't. Her lightsabers were torn from her grasp, their comforting green light snuffed out, leaving the reddish darkness of the cell to wash back over her. The Son's grip around her throat tightened until she struggled to breathe. He drew close, his eyes dark and malevolent, chilling her to the bone.

"Such a spirited youngling," he mocked her.

He flung her to the ground, and the shock of the impact forced tears into her eyes. "Let's see how fast I can break you."

An invisible weight bore down on her, forcing her from her hands onto her elbows. She tried to crawl forward in order to get out from under the crushing force of his powers, but there was only the wall against which she had thrown him.

Phantom hands pulled her backward, and before she could come up with a new idea, she felt the warmth of his body behind her, heard the shuffle of sand as he knelt between her feet, and her entire body clenched when the soft, wet tip of his cock brushed against her exposed ass.

She contemplated begging, but what good would it do her? _"None,"_ she realized numbly. It would only bring further humiliation. She couldn't– she _wouldn't_ give him that.

"Master Anakin will find me," she said instead, not to give him pause, but to remind herself that she would survive this.

"And imagine how he will react when he sees you writhing and shaking with pleasure while I play with your body. Will he ever be able to look at you again and see his pure little Padawan? I think not."

Paralyzed by his Force powers, Ahsoka was helpless to escape him when he eased his cock into her. The pleased sigh that fell from his lips filled her with a bone-deep disgust. Even though she was still slick from her previous orgasm, his heft was enormous and caused her considerable discomfort. She bit back a sob and closed her eyes, hoping that he would finish quickly.

To her continued distress, he seemed in no hurry to do so. His thrusts were deep, opening her body deeper than she'd ever thought possible, but his rhythm was slow, almost lazy. His strong hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back to arch, which only allowed him to go deeper. She was so full of him, she could barely breathe.

Unbidden, a moan rose in her throat when the head of his cock pounded against a space inside her that made her muscles clench around him.

He laughed. Ahsoka wished the ground would open up and swallow her hole.

She sobbed with relief when he pulled out of her and the pressure inside her eased. She wasn't sure if she would have forgiven herself if he'd made her come a second time.

But her reprieve ended when the Fanged God pressed his slick cock between the cheeks of her ass.

Ahsoka felt everything inside her go cold. "No." Her voice was no more than a hollow breath, barely audible to her own ears.

Since a physical struggle against him had proven futile, she dove back into her mind, hoping to find a way to fight him from the inside. Her senses fell away one by one... taste, smell, sight. She dimly felt him press his cock back into her body, but she was too deep now to feel any pain from his penetration. There had to be a way to fight him.

Wrapping the Force around her, she sought a path into the Fanged God's mind. She could feel his presence hovering nearby, a dark current of energy that beckoned her forward. She approached it cautiously, probing at the edges of it, catching an image of her own body kneeling before him, the length of his cock pushing deep into her body.

She recoiled and heard his laugh inside her head.

His power washed over her, dark tentacles coiling around her, holding her mind as captive as her body. He pushed a flood of images and sensations into her mind that left her reeling. She could feel his pleasure, feel how her struggles had only heightened his arousal. Worst of all, she could feel the physical sensation of her wet cunt enveloping his cock, how her softness caressed his bulging length –how much pleasure he felt taking her, controlling her, forcing her to submit.

And to her horror, it wasn't long before she could no longer tell if the arousal she felt was solely his own.

"I told you," he crooned inside her head. "All your dirty little fantasies made real." His laugh was cruel.

"And because I feel generous, I'm going to fulfill every last one of them. I will keep you here for days. Weeks, if I can think of enough forms to take. I will have you every day. Bury myself inside you, make you come so hard you will forget all thoughts of rescue."

"Never," she sobbed.

"Then you will come to hate me enough to forsake the light. Either way, child, when I'm done with you, you will no longer have a place among the Jedi."

Her feeble protests were drowned out by a sudden shift in the Force, and she was flung back into her body. Behind her, great leathery wings beat the air, throwing up dust and sand as the Son shifted into the giant creature who'd captured her.

She struggled for breath, a broken gasp falling from her mouth when both her ass and her cunt were suddenly stretched by two enormous cocks. The force of his thrusts threw her forward until she could do little but press her forehead against the ground.

Talons dug into her waist, and his satisfied growls filled the cell, just as his laughter filled her head. His desire coursed darkly through her body. She was wet – sopping, tender, and quivering around his cocks, and she hated every moment of it. If only she could push him out of her mind and seek refuge in the solitude of the Force... but she couldn't. When he'd thrown her back into her body, he'd cut off her connection as thoroughly as the shackles had done.

Her strength was drained, her body had turned traitor. By the Force, even her mind had forsaken her, given up her darkest desires for him to thrust upon her as mercilessly as his cocks were pounding her holes.

Her entire body shook with the force of his thrusts, and when he came inside her and she felt the flood of his hot, thick come fill her insides, her body followed him across the edge. Panting, she wondered – and feared – whether or not he was right. Could she hold her rage and shame at bay long enough? Or would she give in to the darkness and let it consume her?

He left her sprawled on the ground with his come dripping out of her.

Burying her head in the crook of her arms, Ahsoka realized that she had no answers.


End file.
